Tough
by DaniChibari
Summary: Tetra may always put up a tough front, but is there another side to her?


Tetra slashed her curved sword at the final standing target, smiling to herself as it fell to the ground in two neat pieces. She stood up straight, sheathed her sword and began to pick up the sliced up chunks of wood. It wasn't much, but Tetra had to do something to keep her swordsmanship skills polished while she and her crew sailed the Great Sea. And so, Tetra spent any time she had to spare beneath the deck, hacking at the same pieces of wood.

Tetra finished collecting the wood and neatly stacked it in the corner. Satisfied, she turned to leave; however, as she left the boat lurched forward and she heard her pile collapse.

She heaved an annoyed sigh. You'd think Gonzo would know how the steer a ship steadily,

she thought, irritated. But before she could decided whether or not to go back, she was met with something even more irritating- Niko.

The short, blond, mousy-looking pirate was sprinting down the hall in a panic. He skidded to a stop in front of Tetra, panting as he tried to tell her what was wrong.

"Captain! Captain! I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened, I just- One second I was and- I swear she was right there! But then I didn't know-"

"Enough!" Tetra put a hand out to silence the lowest ranked member of her crew. Niko gave a startled squeak but then took a deep breath to try and calm himself.

Tetra shifted her weight to one leg and crossed her arms. "You had one job Niko, isn't that right?"

"Yes," Niko said, his voice small.

"And that job was to keep an eye on Aryll until we can get her back home safely, right?"

"Yes." His voice was barely above a whisper now.

She threw her arms up. "What could possibly have gone wrong?"

Niko didn't answer right away. He did his best to ignore his captain's glare before reluctantly conceding to his screw up.

"I have no idea where she is…"

Niko braced himself, fully expecting to be berated and made fun of for losing track a seven year old. However, reality disabused his prediction. Much to Niko's surprise, Tetra took off running towards the deck. That's odd, he thought as he ran catch up with her. She seems worried. Concerned. Does the usually tough Captain really have a soft spot?

Tetra dashed up the stairs to the main deck. It only took one glance around to confirm two things: one, there was nothing to worry about; two, Niko was an idiot.

"You're an idiot!" she shouted. She turned and shoved him hard, nearly sending him right back down the stairs he had just climbed.

"What was that for?"

"We're on a ship with ropes and sails and a huge mast and you didn't think to look up?" she pointed and Niko followed her finger to the top of the main mast where, sure enough, Aryll was was laughing and playing with passing seagulls.

"I- I could have sworn she wasn't there earlier…" he trailed off when he noticed Tetra's look of disbelief. "I mean it! I looked everywhere! She must have moved because the first place I looked was-"

Tetra sighed and shook her head. "Quit your quibbling, Niko. Go swab the deck."

"But I'm not a swabbie anymore-"

"Consider yourself demoted." With those last words, Tetra left Niko slackjawed and made her way to the main mast.

Tetra glanced up as she began to climb the long ladder that led to the top of the main mast. She couldn't see Aryll at this angle but she could see several seagulls flying around the top platform. Tetra honestly couldn't understand how someone could be so ardent about a type of bird. I also don't understand how Niko, knowing she loves those birds, didn't think to check the top mast! But Tetra's thoughts were interrupted by a small sweet voice almost directly above her.

"Hello, Miss Tetra!"

Tetra looked up and saw Aryll's smiling face, bright blue eyes and yellow pigtails.

"Careful," Tetra said as she climbed the last rungs of the ladder and hoisted herself onto the top platform. "You shouldn't lean over the edge like that. Aren't you worried about falling?"

"Nope!" Aryll said brightly, still smiling.

"Of course not," Tetra mused, wondering how such a small kid could be so happy and worry-free all the time. She leaned back slightly and looked up at the clear blue sky above them. "You had us worried."

"'Us?'"

"Me and Niko."

Aryll furrowed her brow. "That doesn't sound right…"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw Niko running around looking for me. He kept saying 'Miss Tetra's gonna kill me'. I think Niko was more worried about getting in trouble with you."

"Why didn't you tell Niko where you were?"

"I wanted some time alone, he's always keeping an eye on me." Then Aryll smiled mischievously. "And it was kinda funny."

Tetra laughed out loud at that. I guess I'm not only one who likes messing with Niko.

"I think you were really worried about me though," Aryll continued. "I saw you when you came out from beneath the deck. You seemed really scared. I'm sorry I worried you, Miss Tetra."

"Umm… it's okay." Was I really that worried?

"You know Miss Tetra, you don't have to act so tough all the time."

Tetra gave the young girl a sideways glance. Where did that come from? Tetra almost said aloud, but before she could form the words Aryll began excitedly chattering about the game she had been playing with the sea gulls, completely forgetting about her earlier comment.

Tetra listened patiently, nodding when appropriate; however, she wasn't entirely attentive. Her mind kept wandering back to the same thoughts. How could this little girl debunk my tough persona? Is that obvious? Or is she just incredibly insightful for a seven year old?

Tetra closed her eyes and looked up, letting the sun warm her face. She could still hear Aryll's voice beside her. Down below, she heard the sounds of her crew carrying out their duties. She was surrounded by people she truly cared about.

Maybe it was about time she act like it.


End file.
